Battling Sleep
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: I'm tired, so I decided to write a fanfiction where Will is tired and about to fall asleep. He'll get in trouble with Halt if he does, so Tug comes to the rescue.


**Today, I learned that I can fall off of a trampoline...In my defense, it was raining, and I was zoning out because pearlgirl97 got it in my head to make situations where Halt and Will just appear everywhere. I was jumping, and I fell close to the edge and felt myself falling, so I stuck out my foot to try to stop myself, but it went over the edge, and I fell on my stomach. So, I rolled onto my back, and stared at the sky for a couple of minutes, laughing. And, I'm just realizing this now, but I was REALLY happy, just laying on the ground after falling off of a trampoline. Weird. But enjoyable. I like being purely happy. Maybe it was because I was wearing my moose hat. (That I just got today :) **

**I am currently at a sleepover with my older sister and her friend. we really aren't doing anything, so I wrote this story on my friend's computer. Yeah!**

**This takes place a few months after Will begins his apprenticeship, so Halt and him aren't really close yet. I know that some of you will get all RA phsyco if I don't tell you guys that.**

* * *

><p>Will tried to keep his eyes open, but he could feel sleep trying to take him. He tried to keep awake with thoughts of what Halt would do to him if he did fall asleep, but he was too tired to really think of anything.<p>

He wished that he could stand up and walk around, but that would be only a little better than falling asleep.

Halt had given Will the assignment of staying awake and still for awhile. He didn't tell Will how long.

Suppressing a groan of frustration, Will fought the urge to lie down. He felt a wave of weariness, and knew that he would fall asleep in a second if he let himself.

He looked around for something to focus on, and settled on a star, barely visible through the trees. But this only lulled him more. He felt himself swaying, and knew that he would eventually black out from weariness.

He was reflecting on this when he heard a rustling in the woods in front of him. He jolted up, and began to get up, when he remembered what Halt had told him when they had come out here. _If you move, it will take longer._

Just in time, he froze, but he didn't take his eyes off the forest. Wide awake, Will stared at the spot. He thought he could make out a figure, but it could have been his imagination.

He tried to see past the foliage, but found it impossible. He nearly yelped when he heard what sounded like footsteps behind him. He tried to turn and look, but he couldn't manage while sitting down. He heard his breathing quicken, and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Will held his breath and tried to convince himself that it was just Halt, testing him, but Will didn't really believe that. He listened for more noises behind him, and he almost didn't notice the sharp _snap_ in the woods facing Will.

Will heard it and brought his attention to the menacing woods before him. He fought a panic as he saw a pair of inhuman eyes boring into him from the shrubbery. He tried to remain calm.

He reached toward his bow, not breaking the gaze of the creature in the woods, but before he could reach it, the thing started coming closer.

Biting his lip to keep from yelling out, Will grabbed his bow and began to nock an arrow, but his and was shaking, causing him to drop it.

Swallowing the fear rising in his chest, he didn't bring his eyes away from the thing this time. Before he could grab an arrow, however, he recognized the eyes, and all fear left him.

He smiled bemusedly, and raised an eyebrow at the thing as it emerged from the woods.

Tug looked at Will, as if to say, _you're awake now, aren't you?_

Will didn't dare to respond so he just rolled his eyes and settled back down.

Tug stayed in the woods, staring at Will. Will looked at him, thinking, _I really need another person watching me. Yep._ Tug seemed to understand and walked back in the direction of Halt's cabin.

Will nearly sighed in loneliness, watching him go, but he brushed it off. He had staying awake to think of.

Two hours later, Will sank into his bed. Halt had let him come in, and Will never felt as wonderful as when he laid down that night. He had nearly blacked out walking back, and it finally overtook him, a few seconds after he lay down.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired. That is the reasoning behind this. Oh, I have tell you guys that I have become friends with a depressed stalker guy. So if I disappear...<strong>

**I'm just kidding, I won't disappear. I promise. I was telling the truth about the guy, though. He is depressed( He told us, "I'm depressed when I'm not happy") and is probably a stalker.**


End file.
